Kabayan Jeung Iteung ( BaekYeol)
by Uchiha Rii
Summary: Kehidupan kabayan dan iteung versi baekyeol? wkwk ff ancur dari author sebelum bener-bener hiatus T T


Kabayan jeung Iteung versi korea(?) Baekyeol Version.

ANNYEONG! UCHIHA RII IS BACK MANA BUNGANYA(?) * Dihajar masa* wkwkwk xD maapkan rii yang baru update neee~ kesibukan semakin menjadi, virus malespun merajalela(?) wkwk xD sepertinya FF Bad Boy dan Angel gabakal lanjut deh, entah hiatus atau dihapus T^T mian miann aku udah gaada ide lagi maaafff T^T semoga kalian suka FF baruku^^~

Disclaimer: iteung punya kabayan, kabayan punya iteung. Lalu aku punya siapa? *jones mode*

Cast: All member EXO

Summary: Kehidupan kabayan dan iteung versi korea. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Langsung saja ke TKP/? xD

Iteung dan Kabayan. Kalau inget tu nama satu, kalian pasti ingetnya suasana sawah sundaan yang damai. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau Kabayan dan Iteungnya itu versi korea, apalagi versi Baekyeol. Mungkin kalian aka..n

" CHANYEOL MANEH SARE WAE! BURU HUDANG! JADWAL PADET. GUE BELOM KE SALON BUAT MENI PEDI, NTAR GUE GA CANTIK LAGI AW AW BISA-BISA KAYA GEMBEL! CHANYEOLLL!"

Kan.. Bener apa yang author bilang -_-

Si Kabayan yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol, Cuma nguap sambil ngucek mata tanpa dosa. Jalan sempoyongan kaya orang mabok, dan tanpa sengaja nendang guci mahal punya Suho yang berhasil bikin keributan(?) -_-

" OWE BELI ITU GUCI DI AFRIKA HAIYA. LU OLANG BIKIN OWE BANGKLUT" Suho dateng bawa-bawa peci baru selesai tadarus(?) -_-

" GANDENG SIAH HYUNG! URANG KAREK HUDANG" Chanyeol bales nyolot sama Suho. Dan… Adegan tidak senonon, beserta kata-kata manis yang menyakitkan terdengar dari kedua manusia setengah alien itu.

" Anjir gila Chanyeol lama banget, gue mau lumutan gaya apa?" Baekhyun ngomong sambil bernarsis ria -_- sedangkan di depan Baekhyun, entah spesies apa dateng nembus tembok(?) sambil pasang muka cengo bin bego. Udah item, dekil, pesek…

Kai: " Weh anjir lu ngehina gue thor. Gue lempar lu ke sumur juga" Kai nyolot sama author(?)

Oke abaikan yang barusan.

Baekhyun masih asyik sama dunia kaca doi(?) dengan tetek bengek narsis kalau doi ganteng, padahal menurut author, dia mah cantik nenenene(?) xD

Chanyeol habis selesai nyolot bareng Suho, mulai jalan ke dapur cari makanan, perut doi udah keroncongan kaya konser dangdut di deket rumah author(?) *abaikan*

CEKLEK (ceritanya pintu kulkas dibuka)

" Anjir, gua mau makan apa? Makanan aja kaga ada -_- gua lapar!" histeris Chanyeol ala iklan kartu *s -_-

Dan entah dari mana. Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris, Tao, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chen, Lay dateng sambil nari ala iklan sebuah produk makanan, dengan tampang bego minta dicipok pake panic(?) sambil ngeledekin Chanyeol yang berpundung ria di sudut dapur. " MULAI LAPAR! MULAI LAPAR!" paduan suara berbunyi dari arah manusia-manusia itu(?) Chanyeol Cuma pundung dan lari ala film india gitu -_-

" CHANYEOL! BURU! IH LAMA BANGET AH!" Baekhyun teriak pake toa mesjid di sebelah dorm EXO(?)

" Anjir teung, maneh. Gua baru bangun, cari makanan gaada, urusan sama si olang kaya, terus gua diledekkin huwaaaa. Ini pasti karena lu gamau gua ajak indohoyan ahay!" Chanyeol kumat -_-

Baekhyun dengan cengonya natap si Chanyeol yang masang tampang mesum ala Jiraiya di film Naruto yang sering doi tonton. Maklum, masa kecil kurang bahagia(?) *digetok bakiak*

" Cepet anter gue ke salon, raksasa!" Baekhyun membawa (Read: Menyeret) Chanyeol ke salon terdekat.

Sampai di salon, Baekhyun langsung menyerbu(?) semua fasilitas salon dan mencoba semua perawatan disana. Dan.. Butuh waktu 10 jam nunggu Baekhyun di salon. Sabar yeol, ini ujian yang menyenangkan(?)

10 Jam terlewati, Chanyeol yang ngerasa mulai ambeyen gara-gara terlalu lama duduk, mulai sadar pas nyium bau khas Baekhyun yang paling doi hafal(?) maklum pujaan hati getoo. Aw aw!

Chanyeol langsung bangun dan nyipok Baekhyun seenaknya, Baekhyun yang dapet serangan mendadak Cuma bisa cengo, dan ngeluarin suara uh ah aouch ouch ngghh yang sukses bikin seluruh penghuni salon(?) mimisan mendadak melihat adegan dewasa itu. 12 menit adegan tidak senonoh itu terjadi(?) baekhyun dan chanyeol Cuma pasang tampang orang bego sambil mamerin senyum 1234478986787 volt, bikin author melting seketika. Eh tanpa disangka, si bences salon deketin tuh 2 insan sambil bawa-bawa bon panjang beut kaya kereta api ekspress(?) Chanyeol yang cengo dengan tagihan itu, natap Baekhyun ga percaya. Sial bener hari ini.

" ITEUNG MANEH MAU NGERAMPOK URANG HAH?!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan bahasa andalannya(?)

Baekhyun Cuma masang wajah sok diimut-imutin biar Chanyeol luluh. Chanyeol yang iseng mulai noh pura-pura jantung doi sakit, doi pegang dada sebelah kiri doi dan pura-pura doi kenapa-napa.

" Ouchh gua bakal mati nih, ah eh bences salon!sebelum mati, jagain ye si Iteung, jangan sampe ada yang indohoyan sama dia selain gue" Chanyeol ngedramatisir. Dan begonya, Baekhyun percaya aja. Doi ngeluarin duit berjuta-juta won dan bayar noh tagihan. Pas Chanyeol udah tau kalau Baekhyun udah bayar, doi langsung bangun dan ngibrit kaya setan dikejar orang(?) -_-

" CHANYEOL GAADA JATAH INDOHOYAN TAH SATAHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

WAKAKAKAKKA XD FF MACEM APA INI?! XD Lanjut apa TBC? Ripiu yoooo wkwkwkwk xD Gamshaaa^^ oh ya, map kalau ga bales ripiu/jarang on di aff. Author sibuk udah mau UN(?) banyak tugas, mian ne hikss ;-; annyeongg~~


End file.
